


and if you dive in like ya did (you'd never see the end of the sea)

by hugeboymino



Series: i'm going to make supreme hope relevant [4]
Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Filming, Frottage, Happy Ending, M/M, Oppa Kink, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships, i'm a mess, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugeboymino/pseuds/hugeboymino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>around midnight, hoseok slides in someone’s lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. and if you dive in like ya did (you'd never see the end of the sea)

**Author's Note:**

> man idk i just think about this a lot  
> this was supposed to be just porn but somehow it got a plot and a separate au as well???? idk it's 3 am  
> also look at [this](https://vine.co/v/eiEuvI6Jn9X)

it's not often that hoseok gets invited to parties like these, or that he can even dream of attending one. this time, however, it’s in namjoon’s house and namjoon is his best childhood friend and neighbor and it’s only natural that hoseok finds a pastel blue note in his locker on thursday morning with ‘ _tomorrow, my house, 10 pm_ ’ scrambled in namjoon’s messy handwriting.

of course, hoseok thinks, even when he _is_ invited, it’s done in secret. namjoon’s worked too hard on his popularity for some nobody like hoseok to ruin it and hoseok tries really hard not to be bitter because namjoon still _cares_. he’s a little clumsy at going about it, but hoseok can see it in the glances they share in the hallways, classes and the cafeteria, he can see how badly namjoon wants to talk to him. and if he is honest with himself, hoseok misses namjoon too. he misses their late night talks and the summers spent together on the coast and he even misses namjoon’s endless rants on the philosophy of life.

it’s what ultimately talks him into going – that and taehyung’s constant nagging, “now i finally get to dress you up, hyung,” he giggles the entire time while his fingers expertly handle the eyeliner he draws in the corners of hoseok’s eyes, “you’re gonna be _breathtaking_ by the time i’m done with you.”

hoseok doesn’t think he looks particularly breathtaking in the outfit taehyung’s chosen for him – tight leather pants and a simple stüssy shirt paired with his new vans – but he does look like someone who would fit right in the crowd expected at namjoon’s house. and, as suspected, nobody really pays him any attention when he enters through the wide open front door.

there aren’t that many people, but the crowd is big enough to make hoseok just a little bit nervous. he doesn’t plan on staying long – mingle a little, catch namjoon, say hi and chat a little bit; maybe even have a sip of that soju that looks captivating – so he tries his best to stay as invisible as possible.

an a$ap rocky song is blasting through the speakers. hoseok avoids the mass of sweaty bodies grinding on each other gathered in the middle of the living room and turns towards the kitchen, where he sees him. well him and _him_.

namjoon is one of them, looking as enticing as always, with a playful smirk on his lips as he downs the last drops of the beer in the can he’s holding. his bleached hair is styled upwards and hoseok feels severely underdressed when he sees namjoon’s dress shirt and skinny jeans. he seems to be relaxed, having fun, and hoseok allows a small smile to grace his features.

the other, though, is someone hoseok should’ve expected to see, but somehow he hasn’t. after all, the guy could be considered namjoon’s second head, since they’re always, _always_ together, along with the rest of their little squad. all of them are really close, but no one quite as namjoon and yoongi.

and there it is, hoseok’s deepest, darkest secret – the crush he’s harboring on namjoon’s shorter, big-mouthed friend. well, _boy_ friend would be a more accurate term. there was never any official statement, but even if you live under a rock you’d know by now that they’re fucking. any doubt hoseok might have had was erased on the day they showed up in school with matching hickeys. his little heart had broken into tiny pieces.

hoseok didn’t have any other choice but to move on, eventually. too shy to approach them, too scared of ridicule he might face, he pushed back the bitter feelings and focused on his schoolwork instead. and it had worked, or so he had hoped.

seeing yoongi still makes his heart hiccup. even now.

on impulse, he clears his throat. he doesn’t know what made him do it, but it surely catches the lovebirds’ attention. when namjoon’s eyes land on him, there’s the familiar expression of recognition and even warmth.

it almost makes hoseok forget that they had been loosely holding hands until he’s made his presence known.

“hobi,” namjoon calls him by his nickname and hoseok thinks it should feel wrong, except it doesn’t. the hug they share afterwards doesn’t feel wrong either and he lets himself enjoy namjoon’s warmth, “i’ve missed you,” it’s whispered into his hair and hoseok can only manage a nod.

they talk for a short while and it’s mostly namjoon asking questions while hoseok either nods or shakes his head and yoongi loiters in the background. hoseok cheats and sneaks glances in yoongi’s direction every now and then, until he slips up and namjoon catches him.

thankfully, due to namjoon’s utter obliviousness, he misinterprets the glance as one of curiosity, rather than longing. he grabs hoseok by the wrist and pushes him closer to yoongi, overly enthusiastic, “how rude of me, i haven’t introduced you guys! hoseok, this is yoongi, my boyfriend. but you probably already knew that,” he chuckles awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, “yoongi, this is hoseok. an old friend of mine.”

namjoon makes them shake hands and hoseok gives his hardest into not snapping in half. yoongi smiles at him without saying anything so it’s up to namjoon to keep the atmosphere chipper and going.

they give him beer and eventually, that beer turns into soju. hoseok has no idea how or when the room became so blurry and the world started spinning but the giggles never stop leaving his mouth. he’s lost namjoon and yoongi at some point but he doesn’t even think about trying to find them. the impromptu dance floor is a lot more appealing to him; suddenly, it doesn’t matter that there are people spraying alcohol all over each other and grinding on him. he lets the beat of the music and the buzz of the alcohol lead him, all the while patting himself on the back for staying.

 

around midnight, hoseok slides in someone’s lap. the rush of alcohol in his veins is still present, still keeping him on edge. the person he’s sitting on doesn’t mind the intrusion in the slightest, their hands immediately latching themselves on hoseok’s hips as he grinds down on instinct. a mix of a growl and a groan escapes them, passes right by hoseok’s ear, and the sensation sends a wave of electrified shivers down his entire body.

“oh shit,” the person curses because hoseok is rolling his hips again, takes his time to gather his surroundings. everything is still blurred around the edges, but the person underneath him is definitely a male, wearing a simple hoodie and jeans and a lot bigger than him. they’re at an eye-level and when their gazes meet, hoseok’s breath hitches in his throat.

“hoseok,” he openly growls out his name, “what are you doing?”

out of all the people he could’ve possibly sat on, he’d chosen shin donghyuk, namjoon’s _new_ best friend, his very own replacement. donghyuk is the school’s alpha, the one everyone listens and looks up to, the person who has stolen namjoon from him to turn him into the fuckboy that he is now. donghyuk doesn’t particularly like hoseok and hoseok doesn’t particularly like donghyuk, either, but there is no way that hoseok could mistake donghyuk’s growing hardness against his ass as anything else, even while tipsy.

“i don’t know,” he admits, then repeats his earlier actions. donghyuk hisses and his grip grows stronger, fingers digging into the shiny material of hoseok’s pants and thumbs hooking through hoseok’s belt loops, “but you seem to like it.”

hoseok would never peg donghyuk as someone who’d be into boys but he’s more than willing from what he’s gathered so far, hips buckling upwards and hands traveling underneath hoseok’s shirt.

hoseok’s forehead falls to rest on donghyuk’s shoulder, but it doesn’t  stay there for long. donghyuk’s unoccupied hand grabs the back of his head and gently pulls him away for a brief eye contact before donghyuk’s eyes fall on hoseok’s lips and he leans forward to kiss him.

hoseok’s response is immediate; he kisses back as eagerly as if it were his first, fingers interlocking behind donghyuk’s neck and mouth parting open in a gasp of surprise when donghyuk’s teeth sink into his lower lip. he uses the opportunity to deepen the kiss, push his tongue past hoseok’s lips to lick the inside of his cheek, all the while pulling him as close as possible to his body heat.

it’s then that hoseok makes a mistake and looks up. he sees yoongi and namjoon and they’re probably kissing too – the sight makes him falter in his movements and donghyuk notices his change of attitude immediately.

he stops kissing him and pulls away, lips slick with spit, “what is it?” it’s not a compassionate question and he’s probably only asking because he feels obliged to, so hoseok doesn’t bother to answer it properly.

“i live next door,” he says, carefully. he’s not sure if he’s drunk enough to not care about the decision he’s made but donghyuk is still painfully hard against him and there’s heat pooling in hoseok’s stomach and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to stay in the same room as namjoon and yoongi for much longer, “wanna come with me?”

 

“what about your parents?” donghyuk grunts against hoseok’s lips when they stumble through his front door, after three consecutive attempts to unlock and lock them again after they’ve entered inside, “they aren’t home,” hoseok says, maneuvering them to his bedroom upstairs without actually breaking their liplock. somehow they manage, landing on the bed with a soft _thud_ with donghyuk between hoseok’s spread legs, pressing him into the mattress with his weight.

a random thought of yoongi flashes through hoseok’s mind and it makes him kiss back more feverishly than before, tugging on donghyuk’s hoodie and urging him to take it off, “so eager all of a sudden,” donghyuk murmurs, more to himself than anything, but obeys his silent request. hoseok’s met with a broad, naked chest , his fingers tracing invisible patterns down donghyuk’s ribs and abdomen, to the top of his pants.

“off,” he commands. donghyuk tells him to get naked too if they want to get anything done here so hoseok does – he’s never taken his clothes off in such a hurry before. once there’s no fabric left to block the skin on skin contact, hoseok bites his tongue and refuses to look down to see how big donghyuk is.

he doesn’t have to, however; donghyuk’s crawling over him in an instant, covering him with his body, and he can _feel_ him against his thigh, warm and already leaking precum. it makes hoseok’s breath hitch in his throat at the sudden realization that he’s never gone quite so far with a boy. he’s pretty sure he’ll regret everything in the morning but he’s too hot and bothered to care now. he’s heard the rumors about donghyuk being amazing in bed, about him being the perfect distraction for a broken heart and there’s nothing he wants more than to be fucked into the mattress until he can fall asleep without a remembrance of anything that’s happened tonight.

“lube,” he croaks out, “bottom right drawer,” donghyuk reaches to where hoseok’s instructed him, into the nightstand, and pulls out a half-used bottle of lube. he lifts his eyebrows in question at the flustered boy but hoseok manages to keep a nonchalant enough of a façade to just shrug his shoulders, “i use it sometimes.”

“interesting,” donghyuk smirks. he looks almost predatory like this, looming over hoseok and his eyes twinkling with something devilish in them. he leans down to place light, short kisses along hoseok’s jaw and down his stomach, listening for the sharp intakes of breath and the pleased sighs that escape his lips every now and then, “but we won’t be needing that yet.”

“what do you- ah,” on a whim, hoseok’s being flipped over with his nose buried in the pillows and donghyuk’s holding his wrists above his head, mouthing at his shoulder blades.

“just relax and i’ll make you feel good,” he whispers his promise next to hoseok’s ear and hoseok barely has time to nod before donghyuk’s body heat is gone and he’s moving somewhere behind him, placing himself on the bed better. then, his lips are back on hoseok’s body, on his lower back and going even lower until he’s pushing hoseok’s legs apart and- oh.

the moan hoseok lets out is high pitched but muffled by the pillow case when donghyuk’s tongue probes at his entrance for the first time. he pulls away to slap hoseok’s inner thighs, “ass up,” he commands and hoseok listens without questioning. donghyuk’s keeping his legs spread with a strong grip on his thighs, blunt nails dragging deep, angry red lines across the flesh and the swell of hoseok’s ass as he fucks him open with his tongue.

“you like it?” he pulls away to ask. hoseok only manages a nod, too shaken to form a coherent response. he’s never thought that such an obscene act could feel so good, but donghyuk works absolute wonders with his tongue. he’s not sure if he’s dizzy from the alcohol or from how turned on he is by this point.

donghyuk pulls away too quickly for hoseok’s liking, but when he tries to lift his head up to look at him, donghyuk’s palm is on his nape, applying light pressure to keep him still. he’s tracing circles around hoseok’s rim with the thumb of his free hand and the sensation, combined with his cock rubbing the inside of his thighs, proves too much to handle.

hoseok is afraid he might overheat.

“now,” donghyuk speaks up again, “how about we play a game?”

hoseok carefully turns his head around, cheek still resting on the pillow so donghyuk wouldn’t shove his head down again, “what kind of game?”

“i ask you a question,” the tip of donghyuk’s finger teases hoseok’s entrance, already slick with spit and slightly stretched from the ministrations of his tongue, “and for every answer, you get a finger.”

hoseok thinks he can manage that – anything by this point, just to get rid of the burning in the lower pit of his stomach. he’s still mildly displeased that his cock has been left unattended but donghyuk’s hands haven’t left his ass and he’ll take what he can get right now, so he nods.

“good boy,” donghyuk praises him, making hoseok flush a rosy red, “now use your words, okay?”

“o-okay,” hoseok stutters out weakly. it’s more of a whimper than anything else, but he has only half a mind to feel embarrassed about it.

“why were you at the party? it’s no place for a nerd like you,” hoseok doesn’t have to look at him to know he’s smirking, taunting, provoking. donghyuk hates people like hoseok but for whatever reason, hoseok’s never made him quite as angry as taehyung or jeongguk for example. he’s never had the intense urge to push him into lockers or flush his head down the toilet. namjoon’s always drifted his attention away from it – which is also something donghyuk’s curious about – and so, hoseok was left as nothing but a fellow classmate who sometimes piques his interest.

he doesn’t regret it one bit now.

“namjoon’s my friend,” hoseok answers immediately, eagerness evident in his tone. donghyuk chuckles, makes sure that hoseok feels ashamed for how quick his answer was. there’s still enough spit for the first finger to enter in effortlessly, stretching hoseok way more than donghyuk’s tongue could. he lets out a low whine and grips the sheets tighter in his fists, ass rutting backwards to meet donghyuk’s finger sliding in and out of him lazily.

“second question,” donghyuk says after a few moments, leaning over hoseok for the lube he’s discarded somewhere on his right and placing a quick kiss to the side of his neck in the process, “how long have you two been ‘friends’?”

“middle school,” hoseok gasps. while he’d been constructing an answer in his head, donghyuk’s uncapped the bottle and squirted its contents into the cleft of his ass, smearing it with his thumb, his index finger curling inside of hoseok to tease his prostate and finding words becomes a struggle, “we stopped- stopped being close in high scho-ol.”

donghyuk doesn’t wait for hoseok to finish his sentence before carefully pushing a second finger in. he keeps still for a few seconds, giving him time to adapt to the new stretch. hoseok’s clenching around him, won’t stop squirming, and he has to keep him from moving with a steady hand on his lower back so he wouldn’t accidentally hurt him, “because of me? that’s not a third question,” he does scissor his fingers, however, and it feels almost like three.

“y-yeah,” hoseok breathes out. donghyuk’s leaning over him again, lips kissing his shaky thighs and the flesh of his ass, teeth scraping along the soft surface of his skin. hoseok’s so sensitive that even the feather-light touch of donghyuk’s breath leaves him whimpering for more.

“t-third question,” it’s not donghyuk who says it, but hoseok. he’s too embarrassed to look at him in the eye, choosing to hide in the pillows instead, which proved to be his safe haven. donghyuk raises his eyebrows at him in mild surprise but doesn’t protest against hoseok’s wishes.

he clears his throat, and asks, “what’s the real reason you took me home with you? besides the being drunk part. that doesn’t count.”

hoseok suddenly stops moving altogether. his inner walls squeeze around donghyuk’s fingers and he knows he’s upset him, “hey,” he rubs his backside gently, “it’s okay. i won’t stop no matter what the answer is.”

“it’s-” hoseok isn’t sure how to answer. the remembrance of yoongi kissing namjoon crashes down on him all over again and even with the relaxation provided to him by alcohol and the stimulation donghyuk’s giving him, he feels anxiety fill up his stomach, “it’s y-yoongi,” he says finally, shutting his eyes closed.

surprisingly to him, donghyuk doesn’t say anything. he stays true to his promise and doesn’t stop, only adds more lube (a lot more this time – so much that there’s cold liquid dripping down hoseok’s thighs and dirtying the sheets) and then a third finger, using his other hand to spread hoseok’s ass cheeks apart so he could angle his hand better.

“there we go,” he praises hoseok after he’s three fingers in, repeating his earlier movements to have him whimpering in pleasure again instead of fear, “now let me tell you something, hoseok,” he moves his hand slowly, knuckles rubbing against hoseok’s prostate in a way that has his cock twitch, “after tonight, yoongi will be the last thing on your mind for a very long time. i swear on my life.”

and hoseok believes him. he nods again and blinks the tears stinging his eyes from the intensity of the stretch he’s experiencing but it feels too good to actually hurt and donghyuk keeps adding the tiniest specks of lube the second it starts getting too uncomfortable, like somehow he can sense it whenever it’s about to come.

“congratulations,” donghyuk says and pulls out, leaving hoseok empty. his ass clenches around thin air and he whines at the loss of contact, so, so close to the wonderful white bliss that’s been taken away from him so suddenly. donghyuk, however, has a strong arm wrapped around his hips, flipping him around and after some mingling, he’s sat on the bed with hoseok in his lap, right above his cock, “you’ve won the game, so you get to ride me.”

hoseok thinks this should be the right time to mention he’s never done anything similar to this before, but something stops him. he doesn’t know what to do with his arms, so donghyuk throws them over his shoulders and tells him to keep them there, behind his neck, “just how you’ve done it in namjoon’s house, hoseok,” he reminds him, “except this time i’ll be inside of you.”

hoseok nods and buries his fingers in donghyuk’s hair for better leverage. donghyuk’s hands wrap around his sharp hipbones and align him with his cock, “now move down slowly,” hoseok wonders whether donghyuk can sense this is his first time; then again, it’s probably obvious since he doesn’t really know how to do anything. he’s pretty sure he’s sobered up by now but he’s in too deep to back out. somewhere along the lines, he’s decided he badly _wants_ this.

donghyuk’s nothing but gentle when he leads hoseok down on his cock. he’s a lot bigger and thicker than his fingers but donghyuk distracts him with a bruising kiss. hoseok’s almost forgotten that kisses are a thing – and how _wonderful_ of a thing they are, the feeling of donghyuk’s lips against his helping his momentary discomfort to shift into pleasure.

“good?” donghyuk murmurs against his mouth and hoseok nods, “move, please,” he begs quietly and donghyuk fucks up into him while holding him down, “you’ll have to move too,” he says, “the whole point of this position is for you to set the pace.”

hoseok isn’t sure how much he can move since his thighs burn and he’s so, so overwhelmed. strangely enough, he trusts donghyuk and meets his thrusts halfway, until donghyuk doesn’t even have to move anymore and hoseok takes the lead by himself without realizing it.

“feels good,” donghyuk’s muttering praises along his skin, kissing his shoulders and the side of his neck and thoroughly reveling in how hoseok shivers when he does it, “you’re so tight, shit.”

“i’m gonna cum,” hoseok warns him. after a minute and a half, the growing heat in his stomach is too much to ignore and he just wants to fall over the edge, into the alabaster abyss, and crash on top of donghyuk, completely exhausted.

he does exactly that only moments after; he stops moving altogether as the first waves of orgasm hit him and he unintentionally pulls on donghyuk’s hair, making him growl out in pain. strings of come paint his chest and dribble down on donghyuk’s pelvis and he’d be embarrassed for coming without being jerked off at all but donghyuk’s _still_ inside of him, _still_ hard and fucking him through his orgasm.

“shit,” donghyuk curses and switches their positions quickly, hoseok too weak to protest. he spreads the smaller boy’s legs wider and keeps them that way as he fucks into him, bringing himself to the tipping point as well and pulling out just in time to finish on hoseok’s chest too, making an even bigger mess on his abdomen.

donghyuk crashes on the mattress next to him, both of them breathing heavily. the room reeks of sex and there’s cum dripping down hoseok’s stomach and staining the sheets but he’s so close to passing out that he doesn’t bother to freak out over the fact. he’ll deal with the express laundry in the morning. right now, he just wants to sleep.

he feels donghyuk move and he grabs his wrist weakly to keep him in place, not ready for departure yet, “you’re sticky,” donghyuk reminds him quietly, “i’ll clean you up,” hoseok nods, but he’s already half-passed out by the time donghyuk returns with a damp towel (he’s lucky to have managed to find the bathroom on his first try).

 

when hoseok wakes up in the morning, donghyuk’s nowhere to be seen. his side of the bed is pristine and cold, like no one had even been there in the first place, and even the lube’s been put in its original position in the nightstand. there’s not even a note or anything but his clothes are neatly folded in the foot of the bed, so last night _couldn’t_ have been a dream.

with the realization that he’s still naked, he jumps out of the bed and redresses quickly, reaching for his phone to check the time. when he unlocks it, the _contacts_ application is open and he sees donghyuk’s name there, saved as “ _donghyukkie oppa~”_.

there’s a new message from said contact, reading _don’t forget what i promised last night_ , and hoseok can’t know which promise he’s particularly referring to.

he has a feeling he’ll have to talk to him again to find out, whether he wants to or not.


	2. i look for ways to say "i love you" (but i ain't into making love songs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuk blows hoseok in the school bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... i'm still lit from last night  
>  this will possibly turn into a series of chapters in which i find different ways to make them fuck   
> stay tuned i guess??   
> (the titles are way too deep for the content of this fic)

yoongi really is the last person on hoseok’s mind for at least a week after that friday, not just because it takes him forever to stop being sore and making up excuses about pulling a muscle to his parents, but also because donghyuk won’t stop staring at him in school.

it’s like suddenly hoseok’s been put under a magnifying glass that is donghyuk’s eye and even taehyung notices. at first he doesn’t say anything, for which hoseok couldn’t be more grateful, but after they pass a nonchalant donghyuk during break once and he _smirks_ wildly at hoseok, he decides to bring up the topic in their conversation.

“alright,” taehyung says during lunch break, “what’s up with you and donghyuk?”

“what? nothing,” hoseok squirms in his seat, thighs unconsciously rubbing together when the memories of their night flood his mind. they’re a little hazy and keep fading as time goes by but he doubts he’d ever be able to forget donghyuk’s strong arms holding him so close, keeping him steady on his cock.

hoseok stops the train of thought right there.

“really?” taehyung raises a suspicious eyebrow, “because last time i checked, donghyuk wasn’t eye-fucking you all the time,” hoseok’s head snaps from his plate to taehyung’s scrutinizing glare, “and even if he was, you wouldn’t be that responsive.”

hoseok briefly glances behind taehyung’s shoulder, to where their table is. yoongi and namjoon are there, plastered to each other like hot glue, but hoseok doesn’t look at them for long enough for the familiar ache of jealousy to form in his stomach. donghyuk’s right next to them and looking straight at _him_. when they make eye contact, his lips stretch into a grin, tongue peeking out to wet the flesh and hoseok looks away with a blush.

“alright,” he supposes he should tell taehyung since the younger is his best friend after all. it doesn’t feel right keeping something like this from him, “i’ll tell you.”

taehyung is all ears, leaning forwards over the table and lowering his voice, “he didn’t drug you or anything, right?”

“what? no,” hoseok says, “he and i, uh, we had sex.”

“what!” taehyung shouts, falling backwards into his chair and nearly collapsing onto the ground. hoseok shushes him before he catches unwanted attention, although he’s pretty sure donghyuk’s eyes haven’t left their table for a second.

“lower your voice,” hoseok hisses at him, fingers wrapped around taehyung’s forearm in a death grip.

“how? i mean i obviously know _how_ , but what had to happen-”

“yoongi,” hoseok says simply, “i talked to namjoon and yoongi, got drunk, sat in donghyuk’s lap. one thing led to another.”

taehyung falls silent in a second, sucking on the inside of his cheeks. he’s never sure how sensitive of a topic yoongi is for hoseok because sometimes it makes the older shut in and sometimes he just casually brushes it off. the flush rising up his neck, however, has little to do with yoongi himself this time.

“have you talked yet?” taehyung asks and hoseok remembers the still unread text in his inbox from that night and shakes his head in negative, “maybe you should.”

“maybe,” hoseok agrees, but he doesn’t think he’s ready for that encounter yet.

it’s, ultimately, donghyuk who approaches him first and drags him into the school bathroom after class is over, locking the door behind them so they wouldn’t be disturbed by anyone, not even the janitor whose keys he’s pickpocketed. hoseok wants to protest, he has an argument ready on his lips, but all thought dies on him when donghyuk corners him into the sinks and urges him to sit on top of the counter.

no words are spoken while they kiss except an occasional mewl escaping hoseok and a moan deep in donghyuk’s chest when hoseok’s eager hands reach for his belt to undo it. the second time is a lot easier than the first, the dynamic between them settling into something vaguely familiar, and hoseok feels intoxicated just from the scent of donghyuk’s cologne in his nose.

donghyuk gnaws on his bottom lip while unbuttoning his school uniform, a sneaky hand clawing down hoseok’s chest and trailing lower to disappear under his pants and underwear and knead his ass. he lets out a hum of appreciation into their kiss and the slight vibration makes hoseok groan.

donghyuk pulls away then, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed over and it’s relieving to know he’s just as much affected as hoseok is. hoseok’s fingers have undone his zipper by now and they don’t stop moving even as donghyuk doesn’t do anything but look at hoseok with scary intensity in his eyes.

his palm is almost touching the side of donghyuk’s cock when donghyuk stops him.

“you never replied to my text,” he says, but it comes out as a growl, “rude.”

he doesn’t wait for hoseok’s reply, hands squeezing his ass and lips attaching themselves to his throat, with sharp teeth grazing over the surface in a warning. hoseok shivers and moves his arms to rest in a familiar position around donghyuk’s neck, idly playing with the strands of hair on his nape.

“i-i didn’t know what to say,” hoseok admits quietly. donghyuk bites down on his skin anyway, so he’s uncertain whether he’s satisfied with the answer or not.

hoseok’s legs spread wider on the counter so donghyuk can fit more comfortably between them, their crotches brushing against one another deliciously and hoseok is so, so painfully hard, “please,” he lets out a whine without knowing what he’s even begging for in the first place. donghyuk’s tongue darts out to lick at the freshly formed bruise and then his lips move higher, to nip at hoseok’s jawline and eventually to capture his lips once again.

donghyuk pulls away long enough to help hoseok out of his pants. when the boy is naked from waist down, donghyuk drops to his knees so he’s eye-level with hoseok’s cock and when he looks up at him, he almost looks innocent. hoseok would never think that a guy like donghyuk could look anything like it; then again, he would never think that a guy like donghyuk is into sucking off boys in the school bathroom, yet here they are.

“now,” donghyuk breathes over hoseok’s cock, lips almost kissing the glistening tip, “did you forget my promise?”

“w-what?” hoseok stutters out, his entire body sensitive from stimulation he’s receiving. his thighs shake and he wants to tighten them around donghyuk’s head, trap him between his legs so he has no escape until he blows him but donghyuk’s open palms are on them, keeping them apart.

he gives hoseok’s cock a teasing lick from the base to the tip and hoseok nearly comes right then.

“my promise,” donghyuk repeats himself sternly, growing thin on patience, “did you forget it?”

“n-no,” hoseok responds automatically, although he doesn’t know which promise donghyuk is referring to, not even after a week of mulling it over and over in his head, “i didn’t.”

“really?” donghyuk teases. his lips are parted open right above hoseok’s dick and he just has to lean down a bit to take him completely in. hoseok wants to scream - it’s unbelievable how aroused donghyuk gets him with only a few light touches. this time he doesn’t have the alcohol to blame, “because, i think you’re lying to me,” his tongue delves into the slit, licking up the precome, and he looks up again to observe the mess he’s turned hoseok into, “i think you’re willing to say anything just to get my mouth on your dick.”

the assumption is painfully true. hoseok’s been controlling the urge to thrust into donghyuk’s mouth for three minutes now. donghyuk smirks and commands him to keep still, having enough of his own teasing. hoseok looks so wonderful like this, needy and flustered and half naked and only _his_ for the time being, that he can’t ignore the growing lust anymore.

“i’m going to be honest,” he admits, a large hand wrapping around the base of hoseok’s cock and tugging on the sensitive flesh lightly, eliciting a delicious moan ripping from his throat, “i’ve been thinking about doing this since last week.”

a part of hoseok is surprised at the sudden confession, but donghyuk doesn’t give him enough time to react. his lips fall open and he slowly swallows around hoseok’s length, covering what he can’t fit with his hand. he lets spit fall from the back of his throat and drip down over his knuckles for lubrication and swirls his tongue around hoseok’s tip, paying special attention to the spot on his base.

it feels good, _extremely_ good, and the last thing hoseok expected was for donghyuk to be so skillful at giving head to a guy. somehow, he knows exactly what to do to make hoseok a whimpering, begging mess, hands burying themselves in donghyuk’s hair and hips lightly thrusting forwards. he can sense donghyuk relaxing his throat so that he can take him deeper, more and better, and pairs his sucking with a steady up-and-down motion of his fist around the rest of hoseok’s cock. like that, hoseok can’t last for long.

he warns donghyuk before he’s about to come but to his surprise, donghyuk doesn’t move away. he stills his mouth and only parts his lips wider and lets his hand do the job, jerking him off until hoseok’s spurting laces of cum down his throat. he coughs a little but swallows everything, even licks up the excess cum that’s dribbled down his chin and grins widely at a shocked hoseok.

“yeah,” he nods, pulling hoseok into another deep kiss, so that hoseok can clearly taste himself on donghyuk’s tongue, “tastes better than i imagined.”

he pulls away and leaves hoseok breathless, the tips of his fingers skimming over hoseok’s jawline and the side of his neck, wincing at the prominent purple hickey he’s left there, “sorry about that,” he apologizes without really meaning it.

“sorry about what?” hoseok inquires curiously, turning around to check himself out in the dirty mirrors. the mark is right under his jaw, in a place he can’t hide at all, and he lets out a horrified scream when he sees it, “i swear to _god_ -”

“well, i have to go now!” donghyuk laughs, “and i hope you’ll remember the promise, otherwise i’ll just have to remind you of it again,” he leans in to give hoseok a quick peck on the lips and leaves the next second, successfully avoiding hoseok’s attempt at hitting him.

taehyung had been relentless in finding out why hoseok’s insisted on wearing a scarf for the rest of the following week, but hoseok would rather die than tell him the truth behind _that_. 


	3. they're asking me about you (but i've been asking myself for days)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuk once again proves to be the distraction hoseok needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wish i had an excuse for this

at some point it becomes socially acceptable for namjoon to talk to hoseok in school. hoseok doesn’t feel the transition happening, but namjoon approaches him one day, a bright grin firmly set in place, looking as stunning as ever, “hi,” he says nonchalantly, with a slight swagger in his shoulders, like it doesn’t matter that both of them could get egged for this, “what’s up?”

hoseok looks behind namjoon, searches the hallway for any sign of his friends – mainly yoongi and donghyuk – but namjoon is unmistakably alone. nobody is even paying attention to them, which is even more peculiar than namjoon walking around school without his usual companions.

“hey,” hoseok answers his greeting carefully, “nothing much, i guess… what about you?” _where are your friends_ is what he really wants to ask but a bigger part of him doesn’t want to ruin this chance to catch up with namjoon. the last time he had this opportunity, he blew it for a dick in his ass.

“rushing to class, actually,” namjoon says and only then does hoseok notice a stack of books in his hands. of course, even during the rare free periods they get, namjoon tutors the weaker students for some extra cash. hoseok wonders if his family is still as fucked up as it was back when they were still friends, or if things have changed and namjoon just wants to be more independent without being forced into it, “but i was wondering if you want to hang out after school?”

“oh,” the question shocks hoseok more than anything that’s left namjoon’s mouth and he finds himself nodding without hesitation, without even realizing what he’s doing. namjoon’s grin grows even wider and he gives him a thumbs up, “great! i’ll see you in front of the gates then,” the grin falters and morphs into a smaller, more genuine smile and namjoon leaves with a quiet, “i can’t wait.”

hoseok watches him go and thinks, _yeah, me too_.

 

they end up buying bubble tea and visiting music shops in the local mall. music had been the thing that connected them initially, and the way their personalities fit like puzzle pieces was what made them stay together, until things inevitably changed.

hoseok pleasantly learns that namjoon hasn’t changed that much, not while they’re alone at least. the ‘fuckboy’ façade is gone and all that’s left is the namjoon he knows well, the namjoon he remembers clearly. namjoon who is still passionate about human rights, namjoon who wants to fight the world, namjoon who doesn’t care about the number of friends he has or how much the school respects him.

“what made you leave?” hoseok asks him when they sit down on a small island with empty chairs and bean bags in the middle of the mall’s first floor, “what made you join _them_?”

namjoon is quiet for an entire minute, mulling his answer over and over in his head, until he shrugs, “every kid wants to be popular their first day in high school.”

hoseok, a little displeased by his answer, wants to protest but before he can open his mouth, namjoon’s phone rings. he doesn’t mean to pry but his eyes automatically fall on the caller ID when namjoon pulls the device out of his pants’ pocket. he’s expected it to be yoongi, except it’s even worse. it’s donghyuk.

hoseok’s cheeks flush, and he sucks on the straw in his cup while staring hotly at the floor.

“hey,” namjoon greets him, happy as always. hoseok hears the familiar _hey_ grunted back at him through the speakers and remembers the sweet baritone of donghyuk’s voice in his ears and how nice it sounds.

donghyuk continues talking but hoseok can’t make out the words, only fuzzy noises. namjoon, however, keeps nodding and humming in agreement, until he finally says, “well, i’m with hoseok now but we can both stop by your place if that’s alright with you.”

hoseok’s entire being freezes, fingers tightening around his bubble tea as he looks up at namjoon in horror. namjoon only nods at him in an attempt of reassurance, but he’s not doing it for the _actual_ reason hoseok’s suddenly anxious. he thinks it’s because hoseok is afraid of donghyuk, afraid of their group of friends who do nothing but bully people like hoseok, sleep around and party.

the real reason is that hoseok’s been doing his best to avoid donghyuk at all costs, and namjoon has just single-handedly ruined his days’ worth of work.

there’s a pause at the other end of the line and even namjoon seems nervous. he worries his lower lip with his upper teeth as he waits for donghyuk’s answer. hoseok thinks he might pass out.

and then, they both hear a grumbled out, _“fine_ ”.

 

donghyuk’s apartment is, in fact, a penthouse, huge and polished, with rare paintings and family portraits decorating the walls, pristine, modern furniture carefully arranged so that the space is maximally used and an amazing view of seoul unfolding below them. donghyuk’s room, though, is a complete mess.

donghyuk and yoongi are there, as well as jimin, a boy in taehyung’s year, and seokjin, last year’s graduate and the previous number one of the school. now that he’s out of the picture, that place has been taken over by the genius namjoon. hoseok quite likes seokjin despite his association with the popular squad because seokjin has always been nothing but nice and polite to him, even helping him out in a few instances. even now, seokjin greets him with a warm smile, going as far as getting up from his comfortable position on donghyuk’s unmade bed and pulling hoseok into a hug.

jimin is seemingly indifferent to hoseok’s presence, yoongi is too distracted by namjoon to actually react and donghyuk is… is pretending like hoseok isn’t even there.

 _is he mad at me?_ , hoseok thinks. he feels silly for even being upset at how donghyuk doesn’t even flinch when namjoon introduces them, doesn’t even look away from his computer screen to acknowledge either of them. this is exactly what he wanted, for things to back to how they were, them being mildly aware that they exist but never actually interacting.

besides, hoseok can’t waste time on thinking about donghyuk when namjoon makes him sit right next to yoongi while he takes a seat next to donghyuk to check out whatever his best friend’s been working on so diligently. their legs are touching and yoongi is looking right at him, eyes something between scrutinizing and intrigued.

“so,” he starts, “we meet again, hoseok,” the way he says his name makes hoseok shiver inside out. nobody has ever said it quite like _that_ – or maybe it’s just yoongi’s deep voice that makes the word sound like it has a special meaning.

it’s probably the infatuation with yoongi that hoseok still harbors even to this day more than anything else, but he doesn’t want to think about that right now.

“yes,” he confirms, surprisingly without stuttering. seokjin drops on the spot on the mattress next to him, the material dipping under his weight as he stretches his limbs, “hoseok is one of my favorite dongsaengs,” he says and ruffles hoseok’s hair, effectively ruining it.

“hey!” jimin protests, looking up from his phone to glare at seokjin, then at hoseok, “i thought _i_ was your favorite dongsaeng!”

“i lied,” seokjin sticks his tongue at him and shifts his attention back to hoseok, “don’t glare at him so wildly, yoongi, you’ll scare him. he’s a sensitive one,” seokjin’s arm falls around hoseok’s shoulder and his heartbeat quickens at the sudden proximity. it gets even worse when hoseok diverts his eyes back to yoongi and realizes that the older _is_ glaring daggers at him, probably not intentionally, but he’s definitely thinking hard about something.

 _great_ , he thinks, _only the second time talking to him and he already hates me_. yoongi is mostly silent for the rest of the visit except for when he talks to namjoon, and he doesn’t look entirely pleased when namjoon engages hoseok in a conversation.

donghyuk, however, is even worse than that.

the only time he spares a glance at hoseok is when namjoon tells him they’re about to leave, and he hisses out the “goodbye” with more venom than hoseok’s expected. the angry glare he gives him stays imprinted on the back of hoseok’s eyelids until he falls asleep that night, and he has to constantly question himself why in the hell’s name does he even _care_ so much.

 

eventually, hoseok gets added to their little kakaotalk chat group.

it’s just the four of them, namjoon, donghyuk, yoongi and hoseok, and the first message he sees is namjoon sending a sticker showing its thumbs up. _it’s just to see if you fit in our dynamic_ , namjoon’s told him because _of course_ hoseok can’t have namjoon without his faithful companions. he has a private chat with namjoon but namjoon doesn’t talk to him as often there as he talks on the group one, so there’s not much of a difference.

hoseok chooses to stay quiet for the most of the time, simply observing the way they talk. it’s, once again, namjoon who keeps the group engaged in light conversation and whenever he’s offline, the chat is left undisturbed. hoseok isn’t sure what to make of it.

after a week of namjoon’s tries to rekindle their friendship, hoseok gets a new message on the app, from a user entirely unexpected.

> **19:14 yoongi:** hey

hoseok’s breath hitches in his throat. he reads the message over and over again, his palms suddenly sweaty and fingers shaking. he texts _hey_ back without really thinking, because otherwise he’d opt out of it immediately.

> **19:15 yoongi:** sorry for messaging you all of a sudden  
>  **19:15 yoongi:** but there’s something i want to make clear

hoseok rolls over on his stomach in his bed, wrapped underneath the covers, and gnaws on his lips while typing back a response.

> **19:16 hoseok:** sure hyung what is it?

yoongi’s response is immediate; hoseok reads his consecutive messages, his heart dropping lower in his throat the further he goes.

> **19:16 yoongi:** look, namjoon’s been talking about you a lot  
>  **19:16 yoongi:** and i know that you mean a lot to him  
>  **19:16 yoongi:** so i just want to make sure you won’t hurt him  
>  **19:17 yoongi:** that you’re not using him for an ulterior motive, or whatever

an unfamiliar feeling settles in hoseok’s gut, like toxic acid dissolving him from the inside. it’s been a long, long time since hoseok’s felt anger on this level, especially towards someone he _likes_.

> **19:17 hoseok:** what do you mean?   
>  **19:17 yoongi:** i’m not accusing you of anything  
>  **19:18 yoongi:** just, you know, be careful

hoseok leaves his last messages on read and exits the app, on the verge of frustrated tears. in normal circumstances, hoseok would keep a level head, defend himself and tell yoongi that he’s nothing like that – he’s nothing like _them_ , searching for an opportunity to destroy someone in every move they make. but this is yoongi, a person who has always made him feel weak on the inside, a person he’s been trying to get over not just for his own, but for namjoon’s sake as well. and once again, it’s yoongi who makes him do stupid, irrational things.

without thinking, hoseok opens the contacts app, and dials donghyuk’s number.

 

“i remember,” hoseok moans into donghyuk’s mouth, tugging his shirt up and over his head the second donghyuk pulls him into a firm embrace and drops both of them on the bed, “i-i remember your promise.”

his hands seek purchase on donghyuk’s shoulders, nails scraping over toned muscles and tanned skin, while donghyuk’s lips pepper light kisses along his jawline and the top of his clavicles. it feels like a routine now that it’s the third time it’s happening, and both of them know what to do and where to touch to make their skin grow hot and their cocks hard.

“you said that last time, too,” donghyuk growls into his neck. his hips buckle forwards, creating friction between their cloth-covered crotches. hoseok’s legs wrap around donghyuk’s waist to pull him closer where he needs him, where there’s a burning ache settling which donghyuk needs to extinguish, “are you implying you lied then?”

both of them know the truth, but hoseok doesn’t want to allow donghyuk to revel in it by voicing it out loud. instead, he captures donghyuk’s lips in a kiss and whispers, “make me forget again,” into them.

“your wish is my command,” with that, donghyuk rids hoseok and himself of the rest of their clothes. hoseok is wonderfully pliant in his arms and donghyuk is just a tad bit extra aggressive this time around, the bites he leaves down hoseok’s abdomen being so deep that they nearly bleed.

he reaches over to where he’s already learned hoseok’s lube lies hidden, unclasping the bottle with impatient hands, but hoseok stops him, “no,” he says, voice sterner than donghyuk’s ever heard him sound before, “let me do it.”

he pushes donghyuk back with a light tap on his chest, settling more comfortably on the mattress and spreading his legs further apart, giving donghyuk a pretty nice view while he stretches himself with lubed fingers. donghyuk’s unsure where to look, the fire blazing in hoseok’s eyes or the digits that steadily appear and disappear inside of him, so he chooses to kiss him instead, helping him out with a hand wrapped around hoseok’s cock.

“you’re supposed to watch,” hoseok grits out into the kiss, shivering when donghyuk breathes down his throat and gently kisses a path from his cheeks to his shoulders, “i might come if i watch,” donghyuk admits quietly and the whispered words make hoseok fuck himself on his fingers even harder.

it feels even better than last time when hoseok’s fingers are finally replaced by donghyuk’s cock buried to the hilt inside of him and they set up a pace immediately, with hoseok clinging to donghyuk and simultaneously meeting his thrusts halfway. their lips don’t part from an open mouthed kiss and it makes it harder to breathe, but it’s ten times more exciting like this. one of donghyuk’s hands is in his hair, pulling his head backwards by the strands so he can lick up into hoseok’s mouth while he uses the other to lift hoseok’s right leg up and hook it over his shoulder, giving him a better angle to fuck hoseok in.

the room is quiet sans for their moans and hoseok’s pretty sure he’s let donghyuk’s name slip from his lips a few times, if the way he’d start pounding him into the mattress harder was anything to go by. hoseok’s pretty close to release and he can sense donghyuk is not far behind either, when his phone vibrates and dings with an incoming text.

“ignore it,” hoseok whimpers, scrambling to hold donghyuk in place with his arms around his neck, “please, please don’t stop.”

donghyuk doesn’t stop, but he still pulls away to check the pop-up message on his iphone screen. when he sees yoongi’s name, he grabs the gadget from the nightstand and unlocks it to read their chat log. hoseok wishes he’s locked his phone with a pin, at least.

“he asks if you’re alright, since you didn’t answer him,” donghyuk informs him. his tone is _too_ bright, too teasing. he’s casually scrolling through the messages with his cock still deep inside of hoseok, now unmoving, “is this why you called me?” he flashes him the phone screen and hoseok’s eyes are too blurred from fucked out tears to read what they say but he’s had the words engraved in his mind ever since he’s first seen them.

“y-yeah,” he whimpers. donghyuk’s positively beaming at this, but there’s still something off and wrong about the way he says his next words, “might as well give him a show, then.”

“what do you-” hoseok doesn’t get to finish his question because in the next second, donghyuk is pulling out and flipping him over, on all fours, barking at him to brace himself against the headrest and don’t dare move his arms from there. he can feel the tip of donghyuk’s cock teasing his entrance again but he isn’t filled completely until there’s a familiar sound of his camera recording beeping through the room and he whips his head around to see donghyuk filming their obscene act.

“oh my god,” he cries out in a morbid combination of embarrassment and pleasure as donghyuk resumes his previous actions. his ass stings when donghyuk slaps it and he involuntarily clenches around him. with donghyuk’s constant praises of  “you’re such a good boy, taking my cock so well,” he’s not meant to last any longer.

he reaches down to jerk himself off through his orgasm, coming in hot spurts on the sheets and he actually shivers when donghyuk leans over to capture it all on camera. he feels him slide out of him again and his warm cum painting his ass and thighs white, “perfect,” he hears donghyuk mutter behind him, “yoongi’s gonna love this.”

“you are sick,” hoseok whimpers as he falls down right into the puddle he’s created on the bed.

donghyuk plays the video again to see what he’s recorded and hoseok’s whines fill the room, making him flush. he hasn’t even realized how needy he sounds while he’s being fucked open. donghyuk seems more than pleased, however.

after he’s done, he throws the phone on the pillow next to hoseok’s exhausted body, stumbling on the floor with an announcement that he’s going to get a towel. hoseok thanks the heavens once more for busy parents who are barely ever home. he doesn’t even want to begin to imagine the mortification of having to explain to them why there’s a naked boy in his room.

curious, he unlocks his phone to see what donghyuk’s done until he comes back. he sees the video donghyuk has sent to yoongi’s chatroom and flushes deep red at the two messages he reads underneath it.

> **20:34 hoseok:** don’t worry hyung  
>  **20:34 hoseok:** hobi is just a little preoccupied right now ;)


	4. i feel guilty for a moment (but it ends with the break of dawn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning sex. that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short interlude before things get serious  
> i really don't know when this got so deep omg

the first morning after that donghyuk stays, hoseok knows things have changed, the most worrying thing being that he doesn’t mind waking up in his warm embrace in the slightest.

it’s almost domestic, with hoseok turning around to see donghyuk peacefully passed out and drooling on his pillow. he pretends to sleep to the steady rhythm of donghyuk’s breathing until the taller boy starts stirring, indicating that he’s waking up.

“morning,” he greets him, eyes still fucked up from sleep. when he removes his arm from around hoseok’s body, there’s a strange coldness that stays with him and hoseok fights the urge to wrap himself around him for body heat, “what time is it?”

“check my phone, it’s closer to you,” hoseok answers. donghyuk stretches and reaches for the device resting on the nightstand. there are forty new messages from yoongi waiting to be read, all in caps lock, and donghyuk snorts.

“it’s only eight a.m.,” donghyuk informs him, “time to go back to sleep.”

surprisingly, donghyuk doesn’t get up and start redressing or show any intention of moving at all. hoseok would comment on it, but the last thing he wants is to risk ruining the moment. he lets donghyuk spoon him as he settles for another nap and while he doesn’t think he’d be able to fall back asleep, donghyuk somehow makes it easy.

 

when hoseok wakes up again, there’s a hardness pressing against his ass, donghyuk’s nose buried in the crook of his neck and exhaling heavily. he’s unsure whether donghyuk is having a really good dream or if he’s actually awake and trying to get his attention, but he doesn’t move to find out either way.

donghyuk’s open palm travels from the top of hoseok’s chest to loosely hook in the hem of his underwear, humming in appreciation. his hot breath sets hoseok’s skin ablaze in a matter of seconds and soon hoseok’s squirming, thighs rubbing together in an attempt to ease the building ache in his lower stomach.

one of donghyuk’s legs falls on top of hoseok’s thigh and he can clearly feel him now, “awake?” donghyuk asks with a gruff voice so close to his ear and hoseok almost squeals. almost, “i’m in the mood again.”

 _i could tell_ , hoseok thinks, but doesn’t say anything as donghyuk’s hand travels below the waistband of his boxers to wrap around his half-hard cock and give it an experimental tug, making hoseok hiss at the sudden contact. donghyuk’s hand is cold and the touch contrasts to how warm hoseok is and it feels so much better like this.

donghyuk’s thumb slips into his slit to collect the building precome and use it as lube as he lazily jerks him off, hoseok’s hips buckling into donghyuk’s hand to meet his movements for added pleasure. he lets out the softest of moans, nose nuzzling donghyuk’s other arm, the one he’s lying on, and he feels donghyuk bite down lightly on his earlobe, a whispered, “that’s good, you sound so good,” reaching his eardrums.

hoseok thinks it might end there, with him coming into donghyuk’s hand and then maybe donghyuk fucking him again – he’s a little sore from last night, but he’s pretty sure he could manage another round – except donghyuk’s fingers are gone in the next second and hoseok’s being dragged on top of him, nested comfortably on his lap with his boxers pulled halfway down. this position is a little uncomfortable and hoseok isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do now since neither of them are fully naked and while he’s still loose and could probably take him in with just a little bit of stretching, he can’t do it quite like _this_.

donghyuk pulls him down by his neck for a light kiss, nibbling on hoseok’s lower lip. the kiss is so sweet and chaste that hoseok gets lost in it, cupping donghyuk’s cheeks in his palms and kissing back with fervor.

it’s enough of a distraction for hoseok to gasp into donghyuk’s mouth in surprise when he feels him wrap a large hand around both their cocks, resuming his earlier actions with a practiced ease. he likes this position the best, hoseok thinks, especially because he gets to see donghyuk panting so closely. his eyes are a pool of molten lava when they make contact and donghyuk gives him a lopsided smirk, “it’s not fun when you’re the only one covered in cum, right?”

hoseok’s stomach tightens at his words and he whimpers when donghyuk tugs more roughly, driving both himself and hoseok right to the tipping point and slowing down suddenly, drawing out the orgasm for as long as possible. it makes hoseok go crazy, makes him groan out in displeasure and bite down on donghyuk’s shoulder to show him just how upset he is while thrusting into his hand, but all he gets for his efforts is a weak, raspy laugh and a slap to his ass.

“i hate you,” hoseok moans out and it’s the first time either of them has ever acknowledged that any sort of feelings between them exist. he regrets saying it immediately because he doesn’t _mean_ it, he doesn’t mean it at all. donghyuk doesn’t seem to take it much to heart, except his pace does get a lot more brutal after that and he has a firm grip on hoseok’s chin, holding him in place, “look at me,” he commands, “look at me as you come.”

so hoseok listens, his lip safely lodged between his teeth, and nods. his eyes never leave donghyuk’s, even when he feels a set of fireworks go off inside of him as he reaches his orgasm and first laces of cum hit donghyuk’s abdomen.

donghyuk’s not far behind either. by the time they’ve both ridden out their orgasms, donghyuk is covered to his chin with cum and looking very, very pleased to be in this situation, “it’s all sticky,” he complains, “but otherwise warm,” he grabs hoseok’s arms keeping him upwards by the elbows and makes him drop down tummy first on top of donghyuk.

“oh god,” hoseok whines when he feels the sticky mess on his still tingling skin. the more he moves, the more it spreads and the more donghyuk cackles into his hair and he’s really starting to reevaluate his thoughts on not hating him, “now i’m all dirty too- can you at least _pretend_ that you’re a little bit sorry?”

“nope,” donghyuk answers cockily, his arms tightly wrapped around hoseok to stop him from moving around, “stop squirming and you won’t make it worse, damn.”

“sorry,” hoseok apologizes on instinct, without knowing what he’s even apologizing for, “it’s just all sticky and itchy.”

donghyuk lets him go then, lets him sit back on his lap and relax his back against donghyuk’s lifted thighs. he thinks hoseok looks attractive like this, hair messed up and cheeks still warm and flustered from what they’ve just done, and his chest swells with pride that it’s all because of _him_. he shakes off the mushy feelings away, however, since now is not the time nor the place to get emotional over something like this. he shoots hoseok a suggestive look instead, “well, you do have a working shower, don’t you?”

and how could hoseok say no to that?


	5. did i really break your heart? (was it all my fault?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dont ASSUME, it makes an ASS out of U and ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for using a 2009 facebook meme as the chapter summary but it fit so well  
> i live for teenage angst and overreacting, i *clenches fist* _live for it_  
>  umm the sex scene in this is a little bit ?? off i guess ?? it was intended to be bitter like the atmosphere of the entire chapter bUT i'm not sure if i ended up portraying it as too violent so please let me know how it made you feel in the comments ;; ah i'm really nervous about posting this..

donghyuk hasn’t liked yoongi very much since the first time he’s laid his eyes on him. the boy has transferred to their school in their second year, looking all mysterious and cold and unreachable, so it had only been natural for him to gain a substantial following of fangirls in a matter of days.

for the first time since high school started, donghyuk has felt his position as the alpha being threatened. for once, not even his rich background and influential family could keep him afloat. the worst thing out of all was that even namjoon felt infatuated by the newcomer.

namjoon, his namjoon. it’s harsh and cruel to watch the person you’re in love with fall for someone else so stupidly deep, but namjoon hadn’t _known_ that donghyuk is into him, that the sole reason he’s been invited to exist in donghyuk’s general presence was because donghyuk wanted to get in his pants and maybe take him to dinner afterwards, so really, namjoon can’t be the one to blame here. it’s definitely donghyuk’s fault, along with his inability to talk about _feelings_ and his too slow game when it comes to hooking up with people he genuinely _likes_.

and so, after a years’ worth of work and picking up the bravery to tell namjoon that they should just kiss already to see if there are any sparks between them, min yoongi came strolling in, all casual and pissed off and disinterested, and took it all away from him without even really trying.

it had been an extremely tough period of adapting to the new situation. somehow, yoongi had naturally gravitated towards their group and donghyuk couldn’t even fight him anymore, especially not after seeing the dejected look namjoon’s eyes when donghyuk would talk shit about him, “i guess he’s not that bad,” he would say, and smile pathetically at how namjoon positively _beamed_ at that. like he’s made his entire world make sense just by mentioning yoongi.

and, while donghyuk _is_ a bully and a generally unlikable person, he is not a monster. ‘if you can’t beat them, join them’, they say, so donghyuk does just that. instead of isolating yoongi like he should have, he approached him one day and asked if they want to be friends.

to this day, donghyuk is certain yoongi accepted only because of namjoon.

and so, with those few simple words, donghyuk has started the beginning of his own downfall. in the following two years of torture, donghyuk was forced to watch himself slowly get replaced by yoongi in namjoon’s life. it was the first time donghyuk has learned that he can’t have everything he wants in his life, after all.

 

hoseok came into the picture as an unexpected part of the equation. he’d been nothing to donghyuk at first - he didn’t even care that namjoon used to be best butt buddies with him because this is high school and unless you know how to take care of yourself, you won’t have a very good time.

there had always been a miniature sort of interest in hoseok on donghyuk’s part, however, since the boy was neither hot nor cold to him. he was somewhere in the middle, on neutral ground, a rarity for donghyuk to experience, since he didn’t want to bully him, but he didn’t want to talk to him either.

the day hoseok slid into his lap, donghyuk has made both the best and the worst decision of his life. he recognized the drunken hurt in hoseok’s eyes and realized he could empathize with it, his interest immediately growing for this trembling virgin boy so eager to forget whatever has been bothering him rutting against his thighs. he hadn’t expected for hoseok to be such a good lay, or for himself to enjoy it so much and be so considerate. everything about hoseok had been entirely unexpected.

shockingly, he had found himself grow attached.

it were not the feelings he felt unleash in his chest whenever he saw hoseok in the hallways, since he’s used to feeling lust. it’s what earned him his 'slutty’ reputation after all, it’s what yoongi side-eyes him for all the time. it was the similarity he saw in hoseok, how much he reminded him of the innocent namjoon he fell in love with. in all honesty, donghyuk shouldn’t have pulled him into that boys’ bathroom. he should have done both himself and hoseok a favor and pretend like their night never happened.

what told him not to do it was something he wasn’t ready to face yet. as a master of pushing feelings back, he told himself it was just the sex that got him addicted, not the softness of hoseok’s skin or his specific scent that sent his stomach into a turmoil.

and once again, donghyuk wishes he hadn’t done any of those things in the past. because here he is now, stuck between the man he used to love, the man who has stolen his first love without being aware of it, and the man he is possibly falling in love with.

yoongi suddenly giving hoseok the time of the day isn’t helping the situation one bit.

“i’m really, really sorry about that,” hoseok bows to the older, the tip of his nose almost reaching his knees, but yoongi only shrugs it off with a laugh that’s only the least bit awkward, surprising even namjoon, “it’s fine, really. i shouldn’t have interrupted.”

it really sucks that it’s donghyuk who gets reprimanded for filming the video while hoseok gets a pat on the back and a large caramel macchiato as a treat from namjoon and yoongi together. he finds himself sulking in the background once again while yoongi engages hoseok in light conversation and watches with dark eyes as hoseok blushes and stutters over his consonants. his skin is so warm donghyuk can feel it all the way to here and then namjoon is falling into step with him, and it gets even worse.

“it’s good to see they’re getting along, isn’t it?” namjoon asks with a content sigh escaping his lips. donghyuk can only nod, his lips set in a thin firm line so he wouldn’t say anything he might regret as the green-eyed monster in his stomach grows, “well, i’m glad you let hoseok join us. i don’t know how else to approach him. thank you, donghyukkie.”

the nickname makes donghyuk grit his teeth. it doesn’t sound right coming from namjoon’s mouth. he _should_ focus on namjoon and his carefree aura because despite everything, namjoon has always made things appear better than they actually are, except this time, hoseok and yoongi’s hands are almost touching from how close they are and donghyuk knows there’s a trail of goosebumps rising along his skin and that hoseok’s mind is going into overdrive because of their proximity and he really, really shouldn’t know these things. but even after only a few weeks, donghyuk has quickly picked up on the way hoseok works, how he acts around people.

it’s in that moment that hoseok looks up and over his shoulder and makes eye contact with donghyuk, almost like he’s screaming for help and saying ‘holy shit look we are actually _talking_ and he’s even smiling at me a little, it’s incredible, i think we’re getting somewhere’ at the same time. this time donghyuk doesn’t answer his call, in fear of misinterpretation, and instantly regrets it afterwards.

 

he sees namjoon pressing yoongi into a wall behind the school building one day, hand disappearing down the shorter boy’s pants, and it shouldn’t be as surprising as it is. namjoon is trailing kisses down yoongi’s spine and donghyuk can hear his whispered, “don’t namjoonie, we’re in public,” even from here.

“don’t worry, hyung,” namjoon reassures him, “there’s no one here, i promise.”

there is, but donghyuk is not that foolish to make his presence known. he doesn’t even know why he’s stayed long enough to see them both pulling their pants down so namjoon can jerk them off, but as he turns around to leave, his thoughts are surprisingly enough set on hoseok. how hoseok would feel about this if he saw them together, how heartbroken he would be, how he has to be there for him. it becomes too much to bear, too much to think about, and he has to leave before he does something stupid.

his legs move on their own, down a path all too familiar.

 

he doesn't think hoseok will let him in after he knocks twice on his door. when he lays his eyes on him, he looks as divine as ever, hair just a little bit tousled like he's been lying down for a while, in casual clothes that compliment his frame and donghyuk stops resisting the urge to kiss him for once. he leans down and pecks his lips and it's _too_ domestic, too familiar, yet hoseok doesn't protest or show any signs of discomfort. if anything, it’s bittersweet how hoseok automatically kisses him back instead of a normal greeting, stands on his tiptoes to change the angle and licks into donghyuk’s mouth eagerly, but donghyuk doesn’t want to fool himself into thinking that hoseok wants this just as much as him.

“what’s up?” hoseok asks after they’ve parted, lips wet and glistening with spit and donghyuk wants to kiss him again instead of answering, “why are you here?” donghyuk smiles a little at how casual hoseok’s voice is, like it’s a normal thing between them. and maybe it is, at least for now.

“i need you,” donghyuk breathes out, and he badly wants to end the sentence there, “to help _me_ forget, this time.”

there are unvoiced questions swimming in hoseok’s eyes at his words, but he doesn’t say anything when he wraps a hand around donghyuk’s wrist and pulls him into his room. the house is quiet and empty just like the last two times donghyuk has been here and he startlingly realizes that he doesn’t know that much about hoseok at all.

but then they are in hoseok’s room and he sees his bed waiting for them, except donghyuk doesn’t let hoseok jump on the mattress with his legs open as an invite for donghyuk to settle in between them. he switches their position and pushes hoseok into the wall of his bedroom (a flash of a fresh memory, a scene he’s witnessed minutes ago, passes through his mind but he shrugs it off; now is not the time), thigh slipping between hoseok’s legs to rub against his cock through the jeans he’s wearing.

hoseok lets out a delicious moan and donghyuk swallows the sound with another kiss, sucking on hoseok’s tongue and biting his lips hard enough for the skin to swell. the further they kiss, the angrier donghyuk gets and the more he wants to leave marks along hoseok’s body rather than gentle touches he’s initially planned on. hoseok can feel the change in his mood the second donghyuk’s teeth sink into his throat and his nails claw down hoseok’s forearms, leaving bright red lines in their way. hoseok moves away to raise his eyebrows at him in confusion but donghyuk doesn’t have an explanation ready for him. instead, he turns him around so that his cheek is resting on the cold surface of the wall and he has a clear view of hoseok’s skinny frame. his hands travel underneath his shirt to touch and scratch there, and he thoroughly enjoys the shudders that run down hoseok’s spine at the contact.

“tell me,” donghyuk begins, already regretting where all of this is leading up to, but he can’t hate himself any more than he does in that moment, “tell me, have you ever thought about yoongi like this?”

“w-what?” hoseok stutters out at the sudden inquiry, his body stilling for a second and relaxing again when donghyuk takes his shirt off for him and places a wet kiss on his shoulder blade, “what are you ta-talking about?” donghyuk’s hands tug on the waistline of his shorts and pull them down so he has full access to his ass, kneading the supple flesh with his fingers and eliciting a surprised squeak from him.

“it’s a simple fucking question, hoseok,” donghyuk growls out with a fistful of hoseok’s dark hair, pulling his head backwards until it’s nearly resting on his shoulder and hoseok is struggling to breathe, “all i want to know is whether you fantasized about yoongi fucking you like i do.”

hoseok remains silent – mostly because there’s a lack of air supply in his lungs and the shift in donghyuk’s behavior kind of excites him – but by the time he collects his surroundings enough to answer that _yes, he may have thought about it once or twice but that was way, way long ago and it’s not like that anymore and it’s definitely not in the same way they fuck_ , donghyuk is gone. hoseok wants to turn around to see where he’s disappeared to except he can hear him move around behind him, he can hear his nightstand’s drawer being opened and then he realizes what’s going on. partially, at least.

“spread your legs,” donghyuk commands upon his return and hoseok instantly obeys. the light touch he feels on his arm is gentle, though, as donghyuk’s way of alerting him of his presence, “you really are a little cockslut, aren’t you?” he flushes deeply red at donghyuk’s words, hissed out so harshly and with more anger than hoseok’s expected, but doesn’t say anything to deny them, “you still didn’t answer me.”

the first slap to the back of his thighs surprises him and he flinches, a mixture of a gasp and a moan escaping his lips at the sharp pain, “shhh,” he tells him, massaging the spot he’s just bruised, “just say what you want to say,” donghyuk presses himself against him with his entire length and hoseok denies himself the need to grind back on his dick. he gives him a few seconds for the discomfort to fade, and then he’s kissing his neck and spanking him again, harder this time around, “o-oh my god,” hoseok whimpers out, thighs quivering and threatening to give it out, were it not for donghyuk’s leg between them and a steady arm on his waist keeping him upright, “i did, i did, fuck, okay, i did!”

the answer cuts through donghyuk like knives and does nothing to ease the bitterness he’s feeling. if anything, it has made it only ten times worse, but he’s the one who’d asked for it.

“i-i mean,” hoseok continues and donghyuk’s ears perk up at that. the third smack donghyuk gives him is a lot less painful that the first and the second but there are still unshed tears prickling his eyes from the sharp sting. he stills, though, and waits for hoseok to push the uncertain words through his mouth, “not… not like this. obviously, nothing can compare to this.”

“god, shut up,” donghyuk growls, slapping his ass again until it’s red and slightly burning to the touch and hoseok is a whining mess with his hair pushed back and beads of sweat trickling down his neck and chest and his forehead is resting on the wall as he gathers his surroundings because it feels _so good_ when it absolutely _shouldn’t_ , “just, shut up, stop talking, forget i asked you anything.”

 _i don’t know what you fucking expected_ , donghyuk tells himself as he slowly stretches hoseok open, fucks him with lubed fingers until he deems him ready for his hand to be entirely replaced by his dick and he has hoseok moaning his name so needily, like it’s the only thing he knows, fists formed into claws on the wall to brace himself through the merciless pounding. donghyuk squeezes the irritated flesh of hoseok’s ass just to hear him moan out and pulls his head back again for another passionate kiss, swallowing the whines he lets out once donghyuk finally finds his prostate.

the hand donghyuk isn’t using to keep hoseok from falling over travels down to wrap itself firmly around his cock and jerk him off in time with his thrusts, making hoseok go delirious. a string of pleas in the shape of short whimpers fill the room as donghyuk fists his cock and fucks into him at the same time until hoseok is coming all over donghyuk’s knuckles, clenching around him and triggering his orgasm simultaneously, “fuck,” donghyuk snarls into hoseok’s shoulders. this time, he doesn’t pull out when he comes, filling hoseok up to the brim with warm cum and making the small boy mewl at the sensation.

they are both breathless, panting and sweaty by the time they’ve calmed down from their high and donghyuk allows himself a moment of weakness, in which his clean fingertips skim over the back of hoseok’s hand on the wall, before he’s pulling away from his personal space. hoseok is still trembling, sore, fucked out and shaking from the intensity of what’s just happened, while donghyuk cleans himself off and puts his clothes back on.

“where… where are you going?” hoseok asks meekly once donghyuk is fully dressed. he has yet to move from his position, and he bets he presents a wonderful picture to donghyuk, cum dripping down his thighs and skin bright red and abused; except, donghyuk isn’t looking at him at all. he _can’t_ look at him, not right now.

“i have to go,” donghyuk says. he doesn’t wait for hoseok to acknowledge his words before he’s out of his room and rushing through the front door, gone as suddenly as he had arrived.

hoseok stands still for a long time after that, wondering. thinking. analyzing.

 

in retrospect, texting donghyuk later that night was a bad idea. every inch of his being has screamed at him to stop, stop typing the message, it’s not too late, _you can delete everything now and nobody would know_. let him be. let him clear his head, and talk to him then.

but the curiosity got the cat, as hoseok will say later while wiping away the tears in his bathroom before retreating back to the bed for a lame attempt at falling asleep. he presses send, and almost convinces himself it’s on accident.

> **23:33 hoseok:** what was up with you today?

at first, he doesn’t think donghyuk will even answer him. he isn’t sure of the intensity of donghyuk’s anger, or the very source of it. three minutes later, however, his phone beeps with a response.

> **23:36 donghyuk:** nothing

hoseok frowns at the lack of response. now he knows that something is definitely up, and after some further pep talk with himself, he decides to address the elephant in the room.

> **23:37 hoseok:** then why did you ask me about yoongi hyung  
>  **23:37 donghyuk:** i thought i told you to forget i ever asked you anything

hoseok bites down on his lip in frustration, anxiety mixing with anger. his smartest decision would be to listen to donghyuk and his inner voice telling him to let it go, talk about it some other day when things aren’t as confusing and weird; so naturally, hoseok does the exact opposite.

> **23:38 hoseok:** why do you care if i thought about him in that way anyway

he regrets the message the second he sends it, but there’s no way to return it back, now. it takes donghyuk a long time to answer him, so long that hoseok almost believes he won’t reply at all, were it not for the tiny word ‘read’ written next to the text.

> **23:56 donghyuk:** you’re right, i don’t care  
>  **23:56 donghyuk:** so let it go  
>  **23:56 hoseok:** but if you didn’t then you wouldn’t act like you did today   
>  **23:57 hoseok:** and besides you have been acting off all week   
>  **23:57 hoseok:** did u 2 have a fight or what?

_stop talking_ , hoseok tells himself, _stop talking, drop your phone, what are you even doing, you’ll make everything even worse-_

> **23:58 donghyuk:** wow, since when are you so fucking interested in how i feel  
>  **23:59 donghyuk:** aren’t you too busy trying to climb inside of yoongi’s ass to care, now that he’s finally giving you the time of the day?  
>  **00:00 hoseok:** what??  
>  **00:00 donghyuk:** god, you are such a fucking pushover  
>  **00:01 donghyuk:** he smiles at you once and you think you’re suddenly best friends with him, i bet you already have your entire wedding planned and everything    
>  **00:03 donghyuk:** you can lie to yourself that you’ve moved on all you want but i see the way you look at him like there’s still some sick, masochistic part of you that hopes he’ll break up with namjoon to be with you

the words he reads shock him to the core, leaving his entire being numb on the inside because none of those words are _true_. and yeah, he might’ve been giddier than usual because yoongi is actually talking to him without accusing him of trying to steal namjoon away, looking at him like he might consider him as a friend now but there’s no way he’d ever wish for namjoon’s unhappiness for the sake of his own love life.

especially now, when every time he thinks about yoongi, he remembers donghyuk first.

> **00:05 donghyuk:** and honestly i’m tired of fucking around with you if every time we’re together you’re going to think about yoongi and how you wish it was him and not me   
>  **00:06 donghyuk:** i said i’ll make you forget so many times but i failed every one of them it seems   
>  **00:06 donghyuk:** so just forget about it, forget we ever had anything and go back to being namjoon’s butt buddy while drooling over his boyfriend behind his back, be my fucking guest  
>  **00:07 donghyuk:** just don’t talk to me anymore. we are back to square one  
>  **00:08 hoseok:** it’s not like that  
>  **00:08 hoseok:** donghyuk i promise you it’s not like that if you would just let me explain instead of making accusations on your own  
>  **00:12 hoseok:** i’m sorry. just talk to me, please

the last three messages hoseok sends aren’t marked as ‘read’ but he’s certain donghyuk has seen them. he finally lets him be, though, and gives up on further texting. he turns his phone off and buries it under the pillows, rushing to the bathroom to throw up his dinner and stack up on tissues, before he disappears underneath his blankets and cries himself to unconsciousness for the rest of the night.


	6. i didn't know love back then (baby please love me again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to hold it in  
> But I need to tell you something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and with this, the drama part is over   
> there are a few more things i want to address/write in this au but idk when i will get around to writing them since i'm leaving for a trip today  
> thank you all for your support through this fic omg i didn't know it would get this popular, especially since it's a pairing i literally made up almost a year ago lmao. but honestly, your comments have made my day and kept me motivated to write this :^) thank you once again ok enough of me ranting enjoy reading !

when hoseok wakes up on monday morning, after an entire weekend of having his phone turned off and fighting away angry tears by binge watching different tv shows with taehyung to distract himself, there’s a text waiting for him, sent to him on saturday evening.

> **02:18 donghyuk:** i’m sorry too

hoseok throws his phone away and doesn’t look at it for the rest of the day.

 

the atmosphere in the school has grown awkward and cold and hoseok decides it best to steer clear from namjoon and especially yoongi for the time being. he focuses back on hanging out with taehyung, who he has sort of neglected recently, and finds just how much he’s missed his quirky personality and weird jokes that always succeeded in making him feel better.

namjoon tries talking to him, he really does, and hoseok has to give him credit for that. it hurts him deeply to see the dejected expression in namjoon’s eyes when he calls hoseok over to sit with them in the cafeteria, only for hoseok to barely spare him a quick glance and rush towards where taehyung is already waiting for him. he doesn’t know how long this period of silence will last, but he can sense donghyuk’s eyes on him during lunch despite everything, and refuses to cave in and look at him.

maybe waiting for donghyuk to approach him first is a bad idea, since there’s a slim chance of it happening, but there’s still a small part of him that’s hoping it won’t just end with a few angry texts. more than anything, he just wants an explanation on what he’d done wrong that’s upset donghyuk so much.

“be careful,” taehyung warns him, “your eyes will wander.”

hoseok snaps out of his train of thought and looks at taehyung with preplexed eyes. he hasn’t even realized he’d been sneaking glances at their table, “ah, sorry,” he apologizes, cheeks flushing in embarrassment at being caught unaware, “just got distracted.”

“hyung,” taehyung starts, grabbing his attention, “look, i don’t know all that’s been happening in your life since you stopped telling me these things,” he shoots him a pointed glare and hoseok looks away, “but whatever it is, you should just talk to him. at least try to.”

hoseok is well aware of that, but starting up a conversation about possible feelings, or anything really, had never been his particular area of expertise. he nods along to taehyung’s words anyway, because there isn’t much else he can do about it.

“yeah,” hoseok agrees eventually. he involuntarily looks back to where donghyuk is sitting and their eyes meet for a few terrible, long seconds. there’s a mix of feelings in donghyuk’s expression that hoseok can’t decipher, but he’s not angry. if anything, he’s broken.

hoseok reckons he feels the same.  

 

hoseok has thought of many instances in which he and yoongi would be alone, face to face, just talking – maybe kissing, although not necessarily, since just being next to him would be enough – but he definitely hasn’t imagined it like this, in the small confinements of the supply closet in their school after class. every time he breathes in, a sharp smell of cleaning supplies attacks his nostrils, and he furrows his brows, staring down at the shorter boy in question.

“i’m sorry for pulling you in here at such short notice,” yoongi tells him, and he looks almost shy, glancing at the floor and shuffling his feet every once in a while, “i just wanted to talk to you about something.”

“trust me,” hoseok immediately defends himself, “i’m not going to hurt namjoon, or take him away from you. he’s all yours. it’s not my intention in the slightest,” in fact, hoseok himself is bewildered at how calm he is in yoongi’s presence, without the usual butterflies gnawing at the edges of his stomach. it’s a peculiar but nonetheless nice change.

yoongi laughs dryly, shaking his head, “no, that’s not it. i know you’re not interested in him. well, now i know for sure,” he pauses for a moment, like he’s considering his next words, before speaking up again, “look, there’s something you need to know. something that i doubt donghyuk’s told you. i would tell you to go ask him yourself, but i know what he’s like, that stubborn oaf.”

that surely piques hoseok’s interest. he tries to ignore the way his heartbeat races at the mention of donghyuk’s name, or how his blood boils warmer when he thinks about him, “yeah?”

“he’s in love with namjoon,” yoongi says bluntly, ignoring the widening of hoseok’s irises and the surprised gasp that escapes him to continue, “or, he was at least. i know that he hates me because i stole him away, and i know he thinks i don’t know about it, but he’s really obvious,” he lifts his head up to look at hoseok directly, tone completely serious when he says his next words, “when you came along, he already started moving on, started changing a little. it took me a while to realize why, but i’m pretty sure that the answer lies in you,” he lifts his eyebrows, “i don’t know how long you two have been… doing whatever it is that you do, but i know for _sure_ that he’s grown attached to you, at least in some way. and i don’t know what happened between you two but the fucking tension is driving me crazy. i hate how flirty and immature he is about everything but he hasn’t even been bullying anyone and it’s starting to make me worried.”

in that moment, hoseok sees that despite everything, yoongi still cares for donghyuk. and it’s kind of ironic that he’s here with yoongi of all people telling him these things and giving him advice on how to fix a relationship that has started solely because of him. he’ll never know it, of course, but the whole situation still makes hoseok smile bitterly.

“so what i’m trying to tell you here is that you should just ask him. talk to him. confront him about it. you know where his place is and he’s home alone most of the day, so if you go over there personally, he’ll have no way of escaping you. just be persistent, and show him that you care,” yoongi sighs, “he hasn’t had a lot of people care for him.”

 _me too_ , hoseok agrees as a realization dawns on him, “thank you, hyung,” hoseok bows deeply, rattling the shelves behind him in the process, “now i think there’s something i have to do.”

 

donghyuk’s apartment building is vast and hard to miss. just like the last time, there’s a doorman at the entrance holding the door open for hoseok, even though he gives him a quick once-over and clearly disapproves of his casual way of dress. he rushes into the elevator and pushes the top floor button as it closes, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

when donghyuk opens the door, he looks just as bad as hoseok feels, and he nearly slams them closed into hoseok’s face, but a hand on the sleek polished wood stops him, “please,” hoseok says, hearing for the first time how breathless he sounds, “i need to talk to you.”

donghyuk stares at him in silence for what seems like an eternity, until he finally moves away to let him in. hoseok carefully locks the door behind him as he enters, following donghyuk into his room. just like yoongi has said, the penthouse is empty sans them.

donghyuk’s room is just as messy as the last time hoseok’s been here, probably even worse. he flops down on the mattress and hoseok carefully sits next to him. donghyuk is facing the wall, refusing to look hoseok in the eye. _childish_ , hoseok snorts. but none of them are very much the young adults they’re supposed to be right now.

“my parents are always gone too,” he begins, changing the subject altogether. he feels donghyuk stiffen on the bed, but at least he’s gotten his attention, “they’re both lawyers. they are never around, and when they are i wish they weren’t,” his hands tremble in their position on his lap. not many people know about his family or his past and most of the time he chooses to simply ignore it. however, if he wants this to lead to anywhere, he might as well show donghyuk he can trust him, “they argue all the time, it’s insufferable. my sister moved out two years ago, and said she’ll never come back.”

this time, donghyuk turns around, albeit slowly. he’s looking at hoseok with mild curiosity mixed with both hurt and indifference, and then he sighs, “at least you had a sister to help you through it for a while. imagine living on your own since you were a toddler, handed to different babysitters until you were old enough to take care of yourself,” it’s the most they’ve spoken over the past few days and hoseok has really, really missed his voice.

he sits up as silence falls over them again. hoseok fights back the overwhelming tears threatening to spill and continues, “i know you’re in love with namjoon. or, well, you were,” donghyuk’s eyes darken and he opens his mouth to protest but hoseok shushes him on impulse, “yoongi told me. and before you go all psycho on me again, he approached me on his own. i didn’t contact him or anything. you might hate him for taking away the person you loved from you, but he means well.”

donghyuk snorts at that, “sure, i believe that.”

“and you have to be honest with me,” hoseok inhales deeply, “donghyuk, do you like me?”

donghyuk remains quiet for a long time after that, staring at his white walls like the answer might somehow magically show up on them. hoseok grows impatient but he waits, because he knows how hard this might be for him.

“i think i like you a little too much,” he finally admits and it’s so quiet that hoseok’s sure he must’ve misheard him. but then donghyuk is turning around, shifting closer to him until their knees are touching, and it’s unmistakably him who grabs hoseok’s wrists into a loose hold and digs his nails into the skin there like he’s afraid hoseok might disappear, “i didn’t mean to say all those things. i was just – i thought i was just a replacement to you.”

carefully, hoseok’s fingers travel between donghyuk’s to intertwine them in a strong handhold, “you never gave me a chance to explain,” he says, “yoongi hasn’t been on my mind like that since the day we fucked for the first time. just like you said.”

it’s then that donghyuk kisses him on instinct, and it so much different from all the other kisses they’ve shared. it’s slow and gentle and donghyuk’s hands travel from hoseok’s to hide in the hair on his nape, gently scratching the skin there to make hoseok moan into his mouth in pleasure, with hoseok’s arms wrapped around donghyuk’s waist and pulling him closer. when they pull away to catch their breath, lips wet with spit and swollen from the intense kissing, hoseok lets his palm to caress donghyuk’s cheek, and smiles, “i think i like you a little too much as well.”

 

they lay like that for a long while, wrapped around each other and using their body warmth as comfort, while the sun sets slowly in the background. seoul is just as pretty at night as it is during the day, even prettier to hoseok with all the bright lights so clearly visible from how high up they are. the room is dark, the only source of light coming from the window, and hoseok curls up into donghyuk’s side even further, “this is really romantic,” he giggles.

donghyuk looks at him with another unreadable expression, but there are hints of a grin playing near the corners of his lips and he lifts hoseok’s chin up for a small peck on the lips, “i should take you out on a date, finally.”

“you really should,” hoseok agrees. it’s kind of cute how donghyuk’s hand wouldn’t leave his since the first moment their fingers touched, “to somewhere fancy. like a french restaurant or something, so i  can order the most expensive thing on the menu and make you pay for it.”

“you are such a little sneak,” donghyuk pouts, “but i guess i deserve it.”

“donghyukkie,” hoseok tests the nickname on his tongue, rolling each syllable over his tongue. donghyuk stills next to him, his grip on hoseok’s hand tightening, and hoseok rushes to apologize, “i’m sorry, i should’ve asked-”

“namjoon calls me that,” donghyuk interrupts him, “but i like it when you say it, though.”

hoseok looks up at donghyuk and catches his stare. he looks content now, body relaxing back to its previous state, and it makes hoseok smile wider. feeling bold, he sits up and throws one of his legs over donghyuk’s lap, sitting on top of his thighs like he’s welcome home - and in a way, he is.

“well i should give you a new nickname, then,” he says, hips swaying and grinding down on donghyuk, making him hiss out and automatically place his hands on hoseok’s sides. the sudden change of atmosphere doesn’t bother him in the slightest. hoseok thinks it over in his head for a bit, remembers all the things he’s learned about him, and especially remembers the name he has saved under donghyuk’s phone number, that he hasn’t changed yet. his lips curve into a smirk as he hovers over closer to donghyuk’s lips, whispering, “what about ‘oppa’?”

donghyuk growls the second the word leaves hoseok’s mouth, leaning up to capture his lips in a bruising kiss, holding him molded against his chest with strong arms on his back. hoseok lets out a tiny whimper in the back of his throat as he kisses back just as eagerly, letting donghyuk suck on his tongue and lick the inside of his cheek as his palm sneaks underneath hoseok’s shirt to brush over his back in an electrifying touch, “i think i like that,” he groans into the kiss. hoseok’s skin is burning hot already and his stomach tingles with excitement.

“clothes off, _oppa_ ,” he requests, but it’s more of a plea than anything and donghyuk nods along feverishly, helping both of them get rid of the fabric preventing them from the feeling of skin on skin. he murmurs something along the lines of “lube, lube, where did i hide the lube,” and scrambles around the bed and underneath the mattress and the nightstand next to it to find it, while hoseok eagerly unzips his pants and slides out of his boxers, hands impatiently roaming over donghyuk’s exposed chest and palming his hardening cock.

“oh god,” donghyuk shivers at the sensation, “since when are you so bold?” he almost drops the bottle when hoseok gives him a wicked grin and frees his dick from its confinements, idly jerking him off and pecking his throat and shoulders to get him to full hardness.

“one day, i’m going to suck you off,” hoseok vows, making donghyuk’s throat go dry at the sudden declaration, and then the bottle of lube is stolen from him and hoseok is aligning himself right on top of donghyuk’s cock and squirting the lube on his fingers, pushing him backwards to lie on the pillows, “hands up,” he says sternly, even though his thighs are quivering with excitement and the strain of sitting up on them for so long, “relax and enjoy the show.”

when donghyuk reaches out to touch him, hoseok swats his hands away, instead telling him to look him straight in the eyes while hoseok leads the first finger inside of himself, hissing out at the slight burn of the familiar stretch. it’s always a little uncomfortable at first, but the lube dripping down his thighs helps ease the entrance, and he really wants to give donghyuk a show, something to imprint in his mind for a long time to come, “when we’re like this, nothing else matters,” he admits quietly and donghyuk’s heart palpitates at that, “i should’ve told you that sooner.”

with that, hoseok adds a second finger with the third following soon after, and donghyuk can’t resist the urge to touch himself since hoseok won’t let him touch him, fucking into his fist while watching hoseok moan above him, biting his lip and giving him the most intense look donghyuk’s ever seen him bear.

“i think i’m ready,” hoseok finally breathes out, “i just want you inside of me, oppa.”

“fucking hell,” donghyuk growls deep in his chest, throwing his head back as hoseok takes control and slowly slides down on his dick until he’s all the way in, a soft sigh leaving his mouth, “touch me now, please,” hoseok begs and donghyuk has him in a tight hold seconds after, lifting himself up into a sitting position to kiss hoseok again while he holds him down by his waist. it’s hoseok who sets the pace and it’s just like the first time they’ve done this, except a lot, lot more heated. donghyuk wants to whisper words of praise and adoration along hoseok’s skin, into his clavicles and chest, but the intensity of their lovemaking speaks for itself enough. donghyuk isn’t sure if he could find his voice, anyway.

“oppa,” hoseok whines. donghyuk meets his thrusts halfway, helping him find his prostate, and hoseok’s hand grabs donghyuk’s again, and stays firmly there until they’re both panting and sloppily kissing through their intense orgasms, with hoseok coming all over himself and donghyuk inside of hoseok again. they fall back on the pillows with hoseok on top of donghyuk still and it’s so familiar and so _right_ , that hoseok can’t help but giggle once more.

“what are you so happy about?” donghyuk asks him, breathless. hoseok shakes his head because really, there’s no need to answer that. he’s got all the reasons right here next to him.

 

sometime during the night – after the spontaneous decision for hoseok to stay over was made – hoseok removes donghyuk’s hands wrapped around him to make a short trip to the bathroom.

“don’t go,” donghyuk murmurs into the pillows covered in drool and it’s such an adorable sight. one that hoseok could definitely get used to seeing regularly.

“i’ll be right back,” he promises with a gentle kiss to donghyuk’s forehead. by the time he comes back, he’s peacefully snoring again, lost in an unknown dream world. hoseok makes himself comfortable under the covers, curling up against donghyuk’s side, and the last thought he has before he’s back asleep is that things might not be so bad, after all.


End file.
